


"Netflix and Chill"

by skyhillian



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Markiplier RPF, Septicplier, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV Third Person, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exactly what the title sounds like. Shameless porn without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Netflix and Chill"

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt for "Netflix and chill." Thus ensues #buttsex.
> 
> This fic is in no way associated with Markiplier or Jacksepticeye. It is purely a fan work.

It’s ten at night on a Saturday and Mark is laying alone in his dorm room. His roommate is out for the weekend doing god knows who. He’s got his laptop propped on his desk so that he can watch Netflix. He’s just starting to get into Bill Nye the Science Guy when his phone vibrates.

**Jack: what r u doing?  
** Mark: Watching Bill Nye :D  
Jack: fuckin nerd :P  
Jack: can i join you? 

Mark’s stomach does a little flip flop. He and Jack are basically friends with benefits. Sometimes they’re best friends, sometimes they’re best friends  _and_  Mark has his dick in Jack’s ass. He’s got a very small crush on Jack, but the majority of their attraction is purely physical.

**Mark: as long as ur okay with Bill Nye  
** Jack: how could u doubt me like that  
Jack: not cool bro 

Mark rolls his eyes and drops his phone next to him. A few minutes later there’s a knock on the door in the same pattern Jack always uses.  _Tap-taptap._ He lets himself in and locks the door behind him.

Jack shucks off his shoes and his hoodie and lets them join the pile of Mark’s clothes near his desk. Jack climbs onto the bed and snuggles against Mark. 

“You know, this is pretty gay,” Mark says out of the blue and Jack laughs.

“ _This_  is the gay part? Not the part where you’re fucking me into the mattress?”

“That’s a little gay, yeah,” Mark admits, and Jack rolls his eyes. “But seriously. We’re  _cuddling_.”

Jack pouts. “I thought you liked cuddling.”

“I do, you dumbshit, but right now I’d prefer to be doing something else.” Mark gets a wicked glint in his eye and before Jack knows it, he’s pinned underneath him. Jack grins toothily and slides his hands under Mark’s shirt to stroke at his stomach. 

“Someone’s horny,” Jack teases and reaches down to squeeze the bulge in Mark’s sweatpants. Mark makes a noise somewhere between a growl and a groan and rocks his hips. 

Between neck kisses and hickies, the clothes come off until there’s nothing between them save for moans and whispered words. Mark has rolled them so that Jack is straddling him. He fumbles for the lube he has stashed between the bed and the wall. Jack takes it from him and spreads it across his fingers before reaching behind himself. Mark loves to watch him in this moment. His hips are rocking and he’s got his bottom lip tugged tight between his teeth and he bites down harder with every whimper. When he decides he’s stretched enough, he slicks up Mark’s cock before lining it up with his hole and sinking down slowly.

Jack moans loudly when Mark bottoms out. “Fuck,” he says harshly as he rolls his hips. Mark smacks one of his ass cheeks and the crack resounds throughout the room. Jack whimpers and raises up slowly before dropping back down quickly. They quickly set up a pace that’s hard and rough, with Mark meeting the thrusts half way. Jack’s ass has red splotches across it from Mark smacking it. Mark grips the angry flesh tight in his hands.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so tight,” Mark says. He pulls Jack flush to his chest and pistons his hips as fast as he can and Jack comes completely undone above him. He’s swearing and moaning into Mark’s neck and he can feel the cum that’s now on both of their stomachs. With a few more thrusts, he cums as well. Jack winces slightly when he slides out of him. 

They lay there for a few moments, catching their breath, until Jack reminds them that his cum is drying between them. Mark laughs and Jack crawls off of him. Once they get cleaned up, Jack snuggles against his side again. Mark decides that sometimes it’s okay to be just a little bit gay.


End file.
